jamestechno998fandomcom-20200215-history
Trinitro "James" Stropher
"Look, even do we have brains, it doesn't always means that we are smart. All of us have special talents ...abilities that gave us special knowledge that we can do things that anyone can't do" --Trinitro "James" Stropher He is usually half-robot and half-fox. His best friend is Michael the Fox. He is also his coach by teaching moves, weapons and a simple hand-to-hand combat. His main attack is Super Shocker. He hate himself getting disappointed from others. He's always shy when he talked to people that he don't know. He's a Pokemon Trainer and owns a Zorua named Techno. He likes to inventing gadgets and earning more Battle Chips. His robotic companion, Giz, always there to assist when it comes to testing and tinkering situations. Personality He's very modest but sometimes get easily irrated. He's an expert at mechanics and robotics. He's good at programming games in the internet but lack the skills of creating one. He always stays in the lab and work on his machines. He likes to climb on trees and sleeps during the afternoon. Info Description: A young genius who was turned into a machine due to the accident. His mechanical machinery can able to aid him in all ways of possibilities. Nicknames: *''James (mostly from everybody)'' *''Fox-boy (named by Michelle)'' *''Jamesy (named by Michelle when she flirts him)'' Age: *''13 years old (2011)'' *''14 years old (2012)'' Birth Date: *''December 9, 1998'' Gender and Species: *''Male Mobian Fox'' Alignment: *''Hero (Good)'' Likes: *''Machines'' *''Taffy (sometimes it makes him hyper)'' *''Perfect Apples'' *''Working in his lab'' *''His friends'' *''Battle Chips'' *''Climbing on trees'' Dislikes: *''Injection'' *''Neutro, Dr. Wily, Dr. Eggman, Boswer'' *''Spiders'' *''Hurting his friends'' *''Getting tickled by others'' Friends: *''Michael the Fox '' *''GIZTECH-104 "Giz"'' *''Inferno "Titanium" Steel the Hedgehog'' *''Space "Cosmic" Galaxy the Fox'' *''Violet the Bat'' *''Josh the Hedgehog'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower'' *''Double the Hedgehog'' *''Gabriel "Pyran" Devilhog'' *''Assassin the Hedgehog'' *''Airon "Jonic" Ookami'' *''Richard the Canine'' *''Tina Melonote'' *''Mace and Whip'' Romantic Interest: *''Violet the Bat'' *''Emilia Jane "Sundae" Stropher'' Occupation: *''Roboticists'' *''Mission Control'' *''Technician'' * Hacker Skills and Abilities *'Magnetism-' Allows him to levitate metallic objects and can able to hover himself in a minimum time *'Sneaky Hacker'- He can hack any devices and controls them *'Disassemble Deployer-' He can disassemble a machine and changes, upgrades or combines to another machine for support and control *'Living Contraption'- His body is composed of special machines that can morph in each sections of his body *'Dynamo Conductor'- Allows him to absorb electrical energy from the charges of the magnetic flow *'Talkative Spoiler'- He is very noisy and accidentally gives some information that can't be shown Attacks *'Super Shocker'- He's main attack. Creates an orb of electricity that can paralyze its foes *'Scrap Launcher'- Fires radiated scraps that can pack a punch to an enemy. It contains limited ammo *'Wrench Staff'- Uses his wrench and stretches it into a staff that can able to withstand a poweful force *'Noise Crush'- Fires an ultrasonic wave that can shatter materials *'Danger Wrap'- Shoots a bomb that was encased in the bubble *'Magma Bazooka'- Fires 3 magma bullets at the same time *'Hornet Chaser'- Fires mecha hornets that homes in to enemies *'Flush Rain'- Spreads an acid rain above *'Nova Strike'- Fires volcanic bombs above *'Time Stopper'- Freezes time *'Ice Wave'- Fires a blizzard that can scale through walls *'Freeze Cracker'- Fires an ice pellet that can freezes enemies and breaks into smaller pieces *'Lightning Overdrive'- Unleashes a burst of electricity *'Soul Body- '''Allows him to leaves his body with a digital-organic body to control Pokemon *'Magnezone'''- He got it in the Sinnoh region and he was one of his best pokemon *'Swampert'- He got it in the Hoenn region and he only used when his about to lose *'Charizard'- He got it from the Jotho region in an egg. He's consider to be the strongest in the group *'Sceptile'- He caught it from a Grovyle and evolves after he finished 2 gyms *'Zorua "Techno"' ("robo" pet)- He's very first Pokemon and was found in the cave injured. He wore a cast-like metal suit to protect his damaged Nervous System *'Rotom'- He got in the Haunted Mansion after he went to Unnova region. He always the first Pokemon to battle Weakness * Since he's body was made of ceramic titanium, he can be easily scorched to boil his oil circulation (this makes him weak to Fire-type attacks). * He's very ticklish due to the super-sense to the suit. * He's not good in keeping secrets. * He has a fear of spiders (Arachnophobia). * Seduction by girls, making him even weaker and distracted. Other Media 'Sonic and the Steel of Darkness: Animated Series' He appeared from SatSoD's animated series. He mostly works on the lab and sleeps on his machine. He invented a special training simulator at the lower level of the lab. He is very humurous but he is very helpful in many ways. However, Sonic sometimes ditch him when things get slow, making him dissapointed. ''Sonic and the Steel of Darkness'' SatSoD: Trinitro.jpg|Anime Artwork He firstly appeared in this series. He invented the Digital Training Simulator (DTS) to allow them to train anything they want. He mostly help Tails when there's something bigger things than what he knows. He joins the Chaos Grand Prix to earn the prize. He hangs out with Michael, cooking, and inventing more machines. ''Sonic and the Steel of Darkness: Virus Surge'' He returned again on the series. After an incident of accidents and disasters on the news, they were attacked by a bunch of robots that can manipulate machines. His team, Team Matrix (along with the other teams: Team Fox and Team FireRed), were all manipulate into killing machines, including himself. He uses the Nega-Byte and transforms into Arachno-Trinitro. He was the last victim who got manipulated and finally recovered at the near-end of the series. ''Sonic and the Steel of Darkness: Mechanical Storm'' He returned again from the series. He serves as a supporter role in this series. During the battle of Pulse Lightning, he shares his power for Sonic and he combines him into Neon Sonic. He was also seen on the trees sleeping. 'Sonic and the Steel of Darkness: Manga' Manga Artwork 1.jpg|Manga Artwork He appeared at SatSoD comic series. He usually had a jolly nature on him, being positive most of the time (except in SatSoD: Virus Surge). 'Sonic and the Steel of Darkness: Game' Quotes "Hi guys, what did i miss?" ''---His Introduction Quote when everytime he talks to someone else'' "Oh sure, that's what they want, leave the nerdy guy do the work" ''---When he was ditched from his friends'' "Okay, on the second thought, that didn't make sense" ''---When he didn't figured out on the problem'' "Oh shock....." ''---His quote for relating something bad'' "Holy SCRAP...." ''---His quote for relating something terrifying'' "Momentai" ''---His quote for telling to someone that they must stay positive'' "Damn it (kicks his machine but bears the pain on his foot)" ''---Quote for Rank E'' "Hmm....needs some improvement....." ''---Quote for Rank D'' "Good enough....(lays his wrench on his shoulder)" ''---Quote for Rank C'' "Too easy......very easy" ''---Quote for Rank B'' "Time to LEVEL UP!! ....." ''---Quote for Rank A'' "That's what i call.....the power of Science (unleashes fireworks)" ''---Quote for Rank S'' Gallery ScannedImage.jpg|Sketch Version of James the Fox Systems Unknown.png|James's Zorua (Techno) Trivia *His first name was given from a pun words Tri-'' and ''-Nitro. The creator originally plan to named him as "Trinitron" but the word that he thinks is more like robotic (which describes him more mechanical than living beings) and was already given by a brand name of a television. Other words he originally uses are "Nitro"'' and ''"Barron." *James got oftenly seduced by other female characters like Michelle, Rin, Lucy, Rouge, Tiffany, and Violet. *He got a different attire in the Sonic and the Steel of Darkness. Instead of a plain white polo, it was redesign with a red shirt with yellow streaks on it. *He also works for GUN temporarily but he only made special technology for them to stop the E-Series2 invasion. *In the anime, James didn't believe to any paranormal activities. He believe that it was an ordinary illusion or just an imagination of someone. He thinks that there's no such thing as "ghost" and believes that its only a child's play. Category:Male Category:JamesTechno998's Works Category:Heroes